User blog:John Micheal Mitchell/Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta - The Chess Master vs. Rap Rat
The supposed mid-season finale, apparently, is now posted. Yes, I'd be back to doing this on occasion in 2015, but I decided to say, "Fuck it," and post a different installment early with the installment I planned on posting being the 8th in this sort of mixed bag of a series. Here we have creepypasta OC William Dwight, AKA The Chess Master, owned by FireHacked on DeviantArt, going up against Rap Rat, the host of the VHS board game of the same name that got a creepypasta out of the blue managing to be better than expected. Now it was mostly hard trying to find pictures and backgrounds for each of their call cards since I use MS Paint, but I managed to score some decent resulting images, so we're likely golden. Cast *The Chess Master - KevinKrust (I think he can pull off the act) *The Chess Master's location - Pale Realm (American McGee's Alice) *Rap Rat - Stofferex (no, this doesn't make me desperate for audio of this, so don't say I am) *Rap Rat's location - Cheese Wall *Amnesia.exe (cameo) - Hannah Hart *Monotone Announcer - CreepsMcPasta *Instrumental Beat - House of Death Main Course Intro Decent Rap Duels of Creepypasta! vs.... COMMENCE! Battle Rap Rap Let the terror begin! Everybody say CHEESE! It's a Found Footage Fest of me killing this nerd with ease! I AM FEAR on this track. I handed Mickey his loss, see? You'll have your flow scrambled up, call it eggs or Yathzee! Say you're so Slimebeastly? You're more like a FireHack! A weak pawn with attitude being what he lacks. If anything, I'll have Alex join my Monopoly when you're through. It may not be 3:30 AM, but MY DISSES WILL CURSE YOU! The Chess Master Step up to this Chess Master? You're about to meet with disaster. I've been on my A-game since age 7, so you'll never last, sir. My rhymes snap beats like a Mouse Trap, even with your crap. I wouldn't give this Apa-rat's own ass about his cheesy VCR rap. What's with the video gallery of PowerPoint-esque proportions? So many desperate flashes of crap, I'd expect Samara Morgan. My initials backwards spell MC, but I guess you wouldn't learn. Alright, I made my move. I'll now await my next turn. Rap Rat Damn right you Will! But you'll be getting destroyed! I'm surprised you'd act more calm than A Couple o' Cowboys. The only way you got this far is running home from your friend in tears, Making me see bolder chess players from China and the Game Gear. My rhymes will EXEcute you with a load of Amnesia More than your girlfriend, call me an OC reaper, Or the next Bubonic Plague after your corpse gets tossed. You'll remember the name Rap Rap! Monotone Announcer: "For he's the boss..." The Chess Master Destroyed, you false rodent? Why, you've hardly scratched me. You couldn't even force my love to jump off a balcony. You can pick your side, whether it would be black or white, But I'll always pull the strings on reject Muppets stalking players day and night. I know all the rules in this game, you'd never fairly beat me. I may be an OC, but you seem OP to call yourself the OG. Your efforts to truly beat me have earned you an F. Now get crushed on a sewing machine, and join the Haitian girl in death. Rap Rat You think your likely racist quote can twitch a true demon? Well, you're dreamin'! You've got no dice to stop what I'm schemin'! You can just say my name loud, but I wouldn't Risk it. The Operation's a success, and you just got BUSTED! The Chess Master You make me Ra-moan-a because you're such a disappointment. Remy the Rat's past abortion can go drink rat poison. They call you the Big Cheese since your raps need Colgate. I cleared the opposite side of the board, and I now call CHECKMATE! Who's the winner!? What's the next match!? Place your decisions! Decent Ra-Decent Ra-Decent Rap Duels of--(Random dyke: "Apara--!" *random dyke gets punched in the face*) *clears throat* Creepypasta! Who's the winner!? The Chess Master Rap Rat Hint list: *Part of the top 5 of 15 ritual creepypastas in TatsTops Videos *I can't believe it's not Adam Sandler *2 sadists of the creepypasta journal *Children's enemies (save for Christmas) *Theoretically speaking *Pseudo Smash Bros. *Horror files *Insert Nostalgia Critic joke here *Be my Game Boy *Red comics *Slender's YouTube Proxies *Visual disturbance, pixels and vector *Dream on *Talking and texting *Debating justice *"First Disney, now McDonald's." ~CreepsMcPasta, 2013 *Passed of as a Season 2 starter *Go to an asylum... Secure... *Chat creeps *Science! *Testing, testing...1, 2, 3... *Seeing red in consoles and on the go *Think about the children *Dolls. Just...dolls... *Because ideas *The Blue Bomber's hellraisers *Dual tag-team units *Bethesda's thirds *Out of nowhere *This isn't the Olympics anymore *Party of...what the f-- *Desire and denial Category:Blog posts